


A Kiss Sooner

by HallaMothers



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, its lame, theyre corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 10:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20928851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallaMothers/pseuds/HallaMothers
Summary: “Oh I don’t need to flatter you for kisses.” He said, leaning in. His lips brushed against the corner of her mouth in tender affection. “See, I’ll just have a kiss.” Another kiss to the other corner of her mouth.





	A Kiss Sooner

**Author's Note:**

> I just really love Elliott so I decided to make a one shot, its mostly an excuse for kissing, and a sort of lame one at that but I had fun writing it. I hope you enjoy!

There was a very long moment of silence.  _ Oh he probably hates it.  _ Nina had tried her hand at writing a cute little short story and then she had the idea to let Elliott read it thinking he could give her some pointers on where to improve. Of course she wasn’t near his level, but he was kind and wouldn’t judge her for it.

“ This is Marvelous! You set the scene perfectly.” Elliott set the 3 pages aside and reached out to lace his fingers with Nina’s. “I think the thing I can recommend the most, have more confidence in your voice. You really are so talented.”

She returned his praise with a sheepish smile. “Jeez Elliott, I think maybe you’re a little biased.” Nina gently squeeze his hand, cheeks red. “Of course you’re not going to tell me it was the worst thing ever.” They were sitting alone in his oceanside cabin, she had given herself the day off before starting summer planting to spend time with him before she was too busy. “You don’t  _ have  _ to flatter me.”

“It’s not flattery, I mean every word of it, truly.” He was stroking his thumb across the back of her hand in slow circles, eyes crinkling with a smile. “You are a very special lady, you know.”  _ Was he still talking about the story?  _ “I don’t think there’s anything you couldn’t do if you set your mind to it.” 

Her embarrassment was mounting, this was just too much. “Oh come on, I’m nowhere near your level, you’re just being nice because you want to kiss me.” It was half a tease, half sincerity. “I’m not nearly as spectacular as you.”  _ Was she still talking about writing? _

“Oh I don’t need to flatter you for kisses.” He said, leaning in. His lips brushed against the corner of her mouth in tender affection. “See, I’ll just have a kiss.” Another kiss to the other corner of her mouth.

Nina was giggling like a schoolgirl with a silly crush. “You’re not playing fair Elliott. You can’t just distract me like that.” Actually, he could--he had, the story she wrote about her adventures in the mine lay forgotten on the edge of the table they were sitting at. “You’re an Evil old man.” In truth he really wasn’t so much older than her, no matter she still would use the title in jest when he was  _ rowdy,  _ or was rowdy as he could get.

“Perhaps.” A grin before he leaned in to gently press his lips against her forehead. “But, I am  **your ** evil old man, am I not?” A kiss to the very tip of her nose. “My dear, this isn’t even half the distraction you offer me daily.” Elliott rubbed his nose against hers. “I really mean it, you’re spectacular.”

_ Sweet talker.  _ Nina let out a soft sigh,  _ oh Elliott.  _ She leaned in, pressing her lips against his, eyes half closed, fingers still linked. “You’re absolutely the sweetest tortue.”  _ _ It was just unfair, but she would take the unfairness if that mean he was all hers. Scooting closer, she kissed his cheek gently. “I am glad you liked it.” The words were soft, the story crossing her consciousness for a split second before it was gone again. She kissed him again, just a short gentle peck. “I’m glad you like me.” Words even softer than before, her breath ghosting across his lips. “I like you too.” It was heart-meltingly corny, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I like you very much.” Elliott let go of her hand so he could rest his hands carefully on the sides of her neck, thumbs brushing across the edge of her jaw deliberately, slowly. His lips parted, another kiss--one that was more than a peck. Her lips were slightly chapped, but it didn’t matter to him--they were still softer than even the softest cloud, absolutely perfect. “You’re pure poetry, my love.” 

Nina laughed lightly-breathlessly. “That was bad and kind of cheesy Elliott, but thank you.” He knew exactly how to disarm her and embarrass her all at once. What was she going to do with him? She ran her calloused fingers through his long hair slowly, he took care of his hair so it was soft. Her favorite hobby was brushing his hair with her hand--something only she had special permission for.

“I know, but you love me anyway.” Elliott chuckled, it took some time to accept but he knew he was right. For the longest time, he didn’t have the confidence in himself to truly believe she felt the same way as he did, in fact, he flat out rejected the idea even though she was the subject of many of his poems--but now, he knew she did and he was elated. “Stay the night with me tonight?” He knew she was going to be too busy to visit for a week or two, and he didn’t want to lose minutes with her. In truth, there was a little desperation to his question.

“Okay.” It was practically a whisper. “I’ll stay with you tonight.” Actually, she had been almost hoping he’d ask. Nina slept better when wrapped up in his arms. It’s where she really felt she was meant to be sometimes, yes they were to separate people who did just fine on their own, but she was happiest with him around.

“I’m glad.” An absent comment, he knew she would probably say yes, so it wasn’t necessary to share his joy--but nonetheless, he was still happy. Elliot pressed another kiss to her lips, still gently holding her face between his soft hands. Her lower lip between his lips, just the way she liked to be kissed the most. Nina wasn’t fond of tongue action--though she would tolerate it for him. He didn’t mind though, as long as he  _ was  _ kissing her--how didn’t matter to him.

Her arms fell loosely around his shoulders, eyes closing as she returned his kisses-lips brushing against his upper lip, he was so accommodating to her--a true treasure, one she was grateful to have found. Her heart was thudding in her chest, heat rising to her face-- he was absolutely going to be the death of her.

Hands sliding down to rest on his chest, she pulled back--regretfully. “Maybe before we get carried away we should have dinner?” Nina knew if they got... _ too _ engrossed in each other they would forget to eat and it was already 6pm. “I can make us crab cakes.”

Using his favorite food against him, cruel. “I suppose you’re right.” He was as regretful as she was, but he also knew she wouldn’t just stop because she didn’t want to be close--she had a point, they would get carried away. “However, I think since its my home and you’re the guest, I should make the dinner.” Even so, he still wanted to be a good host.

“Come on Elliott, you know I basically live here part time.” It was true, he even made room in one of his drawers for her less favored clothes so she could leave something to change into after all the nights she's spent over .”At least, let’s cook together.” Nina was already standing and stretching. The sooner they were done with dinner the sooner they could cuddle.

“Alright, I yield, we can cook together.” He said, also taking a stand. Leaning down, he pecked her softly on the cheek, before turning towards the stove. “I just got fresh crab from Willy, so really it’s the perfect time to make crab cakes.”

Nina rested her hand on his back. “Sounds good to me.I can cut the crab up and make the cakes, you can cook them?” Inquisitive and hopefully helpful.

“Perfect!” With a curt nod, Elliott headed towards the fridge, Nina in tow.


End file.
